


For which there is no cure

by Shaded Mazoku (Ashkaztra)



Series: Fragmented [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Community: 1sentence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-28
Updated: 2011-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:30:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashkaztra/pseuds/Shaded%20Mazoku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poison comes in many forms, one of the deadlier being desire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For which there is no cure

**Author's Note:**

> This is darker than the last batch. And yes, I'm continuing my trend of writing FFVI asphyxiation.

#01 – Ring: In the dark room, lit only by the fireplace, Kefka swirls the delicate-looking ring he always wears and whispers its story to Leo, causing Leo to shiver despite the excessive heat in the room.

#02 – Hero: Kefka teases Leo mercilessly about his altruistic nature, but he's all too happy to hide behind him and let him be brave.

#03 – Memory: For a while, until his attention wandered, Kefka has an obsession with bromine photography, and there's a box in his room, filled with moments frozen in time.

#04 – Box: Sometimes, Kefka wishes he could lock Leo up somewhere so he could never leave.

#05 – Run: Leo wants to run sometimes; to take Terra and escape north, but he knows there's nowhere Kefka can't find him.

#06 – Hurricane: The place looks as though it has been torn apart by a force of nature, innocent and guilty alike lying dead on the streets, and for once, there's no smile on Kefka's crimson lips as he reclaims a battered and unconscious Leo from the cell he'd been kept in.

#07 – Wings: His wings touch the sky, all three pairs stretched to their full extent, but his mind is on someone buried deep in the ground.

#08 – Cold: Kefka hates the cold with a passion that surpasses most things, and he vows that one day, he'll make it so there will never be ice again, but for now, he's satisfied pressing against Leo and soaking up his heat.

#09 – Red: The vibrant red of Kefka's lips and eye paint is the last thing Leo sees before darkness claims him forever, and he has known that would be so for years.

#10 – Drink: The poison in the wine was meant for Kefka, not him, but that is pale comfort as his body burns in agony; moments later, feverishly hot lips meet his and the bitter taste of an antidote fills his mouth.

#11 – Midnight: “Did you know,” Kefka's voice comes from somewhere directly behind him, his presence unnoticed until then, “that I can see in the dark?”

#12 – Temptation: Nobody can claim that Kefka is conventionally attractive in any way, but he still attracts Leo like a moth to an open flame.

#13 – View: The third time the soldier accidentally blocks Kefka's view of where Leo is running his troops through drills, shirtless in the warm summer rain, he dies before he even sees the knife in Kefka's hand.

#14 – Music: Leo, Kefka reflects as he tilts the rebel prisoner's head back, pouring acid in his eyes and grinning happily as his screams echoes off of the walls, doesn't understand what true music is.

#15 – Silk: Kefka's flimsy-looking scarves doesn't seem so fragile and silly when they're twined around Leo's wrists.

#16 – Cover: Leo is starting to suspect that the Kefka he thinks he knows is nothing but a fanciful cover for something far worse, and the thought chills him to his bones.

#17 – Promise: When Kefka kneels next to Leo and heals his wounds, telling him he won't let him die, they both know he means that he won't let him die unless he's the one to kill him.

#18 – Dream: Kefka dreams of ice and wakes shivering, sheets torn from his claws, and then proceeds to not sleep for days; Leo, however, dreams of fire and of laughter and wakes knowing his dreams will some day come true.

#19 – Candle: The wax dripping on his skin is deep red and burns before becoming a dull ache, and Kefka smiles at him and heats the candle further, causing it to melt under his burning hands, a wave of red pain washing over Leo's back.

#20 – Talent: Laughing as much as his limited air supply will allow, Kefka doesn't even struggle as Leo's hands tighten their grip on his throat, whispering: “I never know you had such talent with your hands.”

#21 – Silence: Kefka goes silent, making no sounds; no chatter, no mocking, no maniacal laughter, and Leo knows it's time to be afraid.

#22 – Journey: No matter where they go, Kefka stands out in the crowd, even the time they ventured into Zozo and got utterly lost; as important as Kefka has become to him, Leo is glad he's one of a kind.

#23 – Fire: The intensity of the flames dancing around Kefka's slender form is nothing compared to the way insanity burns in his eyes.

#24 – Strength: He could probably break Kefka in half, Leo muses as he lies next to him in the bed, could easily hurt him, or even kill him, but despite being more and more convinced that it'd be the best thing, he lacks the mental strength to do so.

#25 – Mask: It's amazing, Leo thinks, that people don't see through the mask Kefka wears; the Emperor isn't foolish enough to let someone truly that crazy be his right hand.

#26 – Ice: He asks, once, why Kefka hates cold so much, and Kefka's blue eyes turn colder than any ice could ever hope to be, but no answer is forthcoming.

#27 – Fall: Watching his troops stand proudly, Leo wonders if they know how far he has truly fallen.

#28 – Forgotten: The little witch-girl is the center of Kefka's attentions now, and as relieved as Leo knows he should be for the break, he thinks he could come to hate the poor child if he isn't careful.

#29 – Dance: Kefka was the one who taught Leo to dance; and just like that time, he's a master of letting it seem as though Leo is the one doing the leading.

#30 – Body: His flesh is strong, but his mind is faltering.

#31 – Sacred: The triad will give him everything but the one thing he truly needs, and he vows to destroy them all for it.

#32 – Farewells: The day before he's scheduled to depart for Thamasa, Leo visits Kefka in his cell and Kefka spends the evening in his arms, sweeter and gentler than ever; the memory lingers on Leo's mind as he crumbles to the ground, a blade buried in his chest.

#33 – World: Kefka wants the world, and Leo can't give it to him.

#34 – Formal: It's fortunate that the paint Kefka favours doesn't smudge easily, Leo thinks, and hides his blush behind an illusion of drunken heat as they rejoin the ball, the only evidence of their indiscretion the scratches hidden under Leo's heavy coat.

#35 – Fever: In his arms, Kefka feels as though his blood is on fire, skin hot enough to burn even through Leo's clothing; the scientists swear it is normal and that it will even out eventually, but Leo still finds himself hating them all: the scientists, Kefka and himself.

#36 – Laugh: Kefka laughs and laughs until he can no longer breathe and collapses in a heap, gasping for air as Leo watches in horrified fascination.

#37 – Lies: Of course, behind the games and lies, the true Kefka is even more insane, just not in the way it seems at first.

#38 – Forever: Watching the crystal sword in the mound gleam in the setting sun, Kefka smiles as he knows Leo can never leave him now.

#39 – Overwhelmed: Kefka has never felt like he does as Leo coaxes his climax from him, the rush of pleasure causing the magic in his blood to surge; the moment he can think coherently again, he knows he'll kill Leo before he lets him go.

#40 – Whisper: The words Kefka whispers in his ears at the height of pleasure makes no sense to Leo, and he's glad, because he knows that had he understood, he'd probably gotten sick.

#41 – Wait: Patience is not a word in Kefka's vocabulary, and he hates being left behind as Leo goes on missions, so he orders the village Leo is trying to search for signs of a rebellion burned to the ground.

#42 – Talk: Leo has to fight back the nausea as he watches Kefka interrogate a prisoner; though he's not squeamish, Kefka's constant smile as he carves the man open is making him feel sickened.

#43 – Search: There are no potions or elixirs that will cure a broken mind, but Leo can't help searching anyway.

#44 – Hope: When Leo hears that Terra has escaped, he allows himself to feel hope for the first time in years; at least someone will be able to cast off their shackles.

#45 – Eclipse: The Emperor is a fool, Leo realises, and Kefka will be the downfall of him and his empire, but then, Leo is as much of a fool himself.

#46 – Gravity: He knows he's trapped but he's forgotten how to struggle.

#47 – Highway: The day Leo joined the army, he'd had a clear road to get where he wanted to go; somehow, Kefka has long since turned that road into something more resembling macramé.

#48 – Unknown: Unpredictability is what makes Kefka so very dangerous, Leo has been told, but even warned, he's floored as Kefka corners him after one of their heated arguments and kisses him violently.

#49 – Lock: Just because his collar isn't physical, like the Slave Crown, doesn't mean Leo can't feel it when it's locked around his neck.

#50 – Breathe: Leo's hands are closing around his neck and Kefka tilts his head back to allow better access, thinking to himself that lack of oxygen is a small price to pay if it means finally breaking his proud knight.


End file.
